Her Name is No One
by Syaoron the Fox
Summary: /Listen to "No one" by Trocadero./ Some times, you just have to give up.


**This is something different I desided to try. This is set in the "Mobius Code" universe. Please review my first one-shot attempt.**

* * *

><p><em>Where is the one who will mourn me when I'm gone?<em>

_Who will pour water on my bed of dirt?_

_Who will breathe fire on my neck at night?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It's been a couple years at home. I rarely leave any more. I want to go out, I truly do, but another part of me wants to stay and pay my homage, every minute of every day. I wonder if they really miss me. Will they really want this traumatized fox to be around them?

They told me there was a chance. They told me that maybe, though it defied every law of physics, I might see her again. They all tried telling me that there was just the slightest chance and that I shouldn't give up.

What hollow words.

Every day, I remember her warm smile. I remember her soothing voice. Her every feature, I can vividly remember.

I remember those few moments in space where we were alone. Just her and me. I remember the look in her eyes when we were there. I swear those eyes could blind you. But, maybe that was just me. We would both feel awkward in situations like that.

Why did I never tell her before?

It's too late now.

She lived somewhere, I'm sure. She said it was a planet called "Greengate." But, that is a small matter now. As far as I'm concerned, she may live somewhere, but it's not here.

Not where I need her.

I remember that day that I fired the cannon, as clear as if it were yesterday.

I tried finding goodness when we came back. I tried to find something to help me get through this nightmare.

My friends; they were no help. They give comfort, saying "we know what you're going through."

Such lies.

They could never know what I'm going through. When they have to kill the love of their life to save the universe, they can give me a call, but otherwise, it's just more empty words.

This goose chase has a north-to-north magnet effect. The more I try looking for goodness, the more it seems to just push away from me. It frustrates me to no end.

There is nothing that could really fill this gap in my heart. She was so innocent, so honest, so polite. Why did fate have to take away her life while she was young?

Does it have some kind of cruel sense of humor; that it wants to see good people suffer? If so, it's completed its objective.

Tonight, I look out into the stars and gaze at the blips of light. There is a flashing white light in the distance and I know what it is.

That was the residual energy from the supernova that ended the Metarex's terror. It was the light that had taken her from him. That blip of light was her burial place, now. Though I hold the seed, she isn't here with me.

Her home was among the stars. It was still the same. While I need her here, she lives elsewhere now.

I brushed my hand against the leaves of her plant. I already know what will grow from it. It was sure to be a rose, just as beautiful as the ones that she had in her hair.

I walk back to the kitchen and grab myself a glass of water. She is the only one who can really pull me from this house that I call home. I might as well be living underground; I haven't seen anyone in so long.

I take another sip from my glass. Is there hope for me? Do I really have any friends at all?

I thought this as I refilled my glass. Me? I don't think there's a chance that she'll return. I'm not raising my hopes so they can be torn down again.

I walk into my room and look at the bed. For a fraction of a second, I see her figure sitting on my bed, but I know it's not her. I begin crying, perhaps harder than ever before. In the midst of my suffering, I ponder what is left for me before I fall on my bed, exhausted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Her name is no one, no one, no one._

_She blinds me with her eyes, 'cause she's the one, the one._

_She lives somewhere, not here, not here, not here._


End file.
